


Snowbird Week 2020

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Qrowin Week (2020), Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Various shorts (mainly vignettes) for Qrowin/Snowbird Week 2020.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1: Family

_A soft tug at his shirt_. “Huh? Winter?”

 _Looking down, not able to meet his gaze_. “I…think it’s about time we start a family.”

 _He swallows the knot in his throat_. “Are you sure?”

“…Neither of us are getting any younger. Especially you.”

 _His gaze casts away_ . _He’s 52. She’s 32_ . “…Yeah. We’ll have to talk to the doctor soon, make sure you’re up to it. Sound fair?” _He can’t lose her, not now. But she’s so slender… Things could go so wrong. Summer had nearly died while carrying Ruby…_

“Yeah.” _She didn’t want to go either, not now after she found such happiness in him. They’d have to be careful, but as long as they kept an eye on her health…it’d hopefully be okay_.

— 

“Do you want to know the sex?” _The doctor looks at them. Qrow squeezes her hand and glances at her._

 _A smile as she shakes her head_ . “No thanks. Let’s leave it a surprise.” _Maybe if they had more children but this time…it’d be nice to not know._

— 

“He looks just like you.” _She smiles up at him, breathing heavily. A hard labor, but she’d made it. Very few complications over the last nine months. His insistence, though annoying, probably saved her life_.

 _He just smiles and holds his finger out, the infant grabbing it_. “Told ya Branwen genetics were dominant.” 

“So did you decide what name you wanted?”

“…Elgan sound good?” _Weird name, sure, but, just once…he wants to follow tribe tradition. Though Egla would be pissed if she knew… Similar names weren’t favored._

“Yeah.” 

“Rest, Winter. You need it.”


	2. Day 3: Villain AU

_ He looks up, vision blurring. Huh? He jerks his wrists, wincing. What the hell? What— _

_ Right. _

_ That hooded, masked figure.  _

_ He’s toast. _

_ She approaches, stopping in front of him. The slender, gloved hands go up to her hood, pulling it down.  _

_ His throat tightens. _

_ No. _

_ White hair. _

_ The mask comes off. _

_ Those painfully familiar blue eyes. _

“It’s been far too long, my love.”

“How could you…?”  _ Traitor… She’d been on their side, fallen in love with him. How could she betray them like this? _

“It’s simple really. A little too much pain, a little too much sorrow… It’s enough to turn  _ anybody  _ toward their freedom even if they have to step on a few toes in the process.”

“But…what about  _ us _ …? Was that…?”  _ His voice cracks, tears rolling down his cheeks. All of that couldn’t have been fake…right?  _

_ She walks over, finger on his jaw tilting his head up _ . “At first, it wasn’t. But it did grow into more. I do love you…but my freedom is  _ far  _ more important. And, unfortunately, this will be our last meeting.”  _ She places a heated kiss on his lips and he leans into it. At least it was a good run while it lasted… _

“Goodbye, my darling. I’ll never forget you.”

“Me too.”

“ _ Cut! _ ”  _ They both look up, blinking.  _ “Great run you two. You were  _ fantastic _ .” 

_ Qrow sighs and drops his head _ . “Mind getting these damn ropes off me?” 

“Mm, maybe we should keep you there until later?”  _ Winter just smirks, making Qrow flush. _

“Oh come  _ on _ , you two; wait until you’re off set.”  _ The director rolls his eyes. _


	3. Day 4: Dream and Nightmare

_ Huh? _

_ He blinks. _

_ Where— _

_ Her moonlight-silvered hair draws his attention, edge of the bed. Her hands cover her face _ .

“Winter?"

_ She looks over, though away just as quickly _ . “…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you—”

“Nightmares again?” 

_ She nods _ . “I can’t…I can’t forget the riots…”

_ He sits up and slides over, wrapping his arms around her from behind, chin atop her head _ . “You’re okay. It’s been years.”

“I know… I just…”  _ She buries her face in her hands again. _

“…C’mon, I can block them for the rest of the night for you."

“But you won’t get any sleep…”

“It’s fine. I don’t have to be to Beacon till Monday.”

“…All right.” 


	4. Royalty AU

_ Huh? What was wrong with the forest? The way it trembled and shuddered… _

_ He drops the wood, black feathered wings unfurling and he darted through the trees. A wince as one clips his wing. Not easy for skykin but not like he has a lot of choice. _

_ Kingsmen? On horses? But they’re all windkin… _

_ Hm? _

_ To the west? _

_ Never a good idea to disobey the forest. _

_ Within a few ticks, he arrives where it leads him. A white horse and white-haired girl? What the— _

_ Those wings. _

_ That silvery blue sheen.  _

_ What is one of the windkin king’s daughters doing out here?  _

_ He kneels next to her, a hand on her forehead. No response, no fever. At least his home isn’t too far away.  _

_ The forest guides him to avoid the kingsmen. Stupid skykin will  _ **_never_ ** _ find this place. Never listening to the forest like they should… Damn high and mighty skykin, thinking they were better than everyone just because they heard the sky. _

_ He lays her on his bed, a cold washcloth over her forehead.  _

_ Sometime later, she awakes, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide as she looks around. He holds his hands up.  _ “Relax. I found you in the forest with the kingsmen after you. What’s one of the princesses doing out here?”

_ She looks down, silent. Yeah definitely a bad question to ask.  _ “…Why?”

_ He shrugs.  _ “Skykin irk me.”

“Are you human?” 

_ He hesitates. His wings are folded in his shirt, next to impossible to see unless unfurled. Humans hold nothing but ill toward fae but nightkin…especially Stormwinds…  _ “Nah, I’m fae.”

_ She nods, knees drawn to her chest.  _ “Okay. When will you return me?”

“As long as they don’t find this place, never.”  _ It’s no secret how the skykin king treats his subjects. Why would his family be any different? _

_ Of course, she looks up, eyes wide.  _ “Are you sure…? I don’t really know much of the world… And you’d be put to death if he found out…”

“Yeah, I’m sure. No one deserves to be locked up like that. Although…why a horse?”

_ She looks away again, wings drooping as they twitched a little.  _ “I can’t fly. He never let me learn.”

_ Ah. _

_ Sounds about right. _

“How about we fix that once things calm down? And I can teach you to hear the forest.”

_ Her eyes widen and he just smiles. _

“Yeah, I’m sure about it. Can’t teach you much about hearing the sky, but any fae can learn to listen to the voice of the forest. Might take a while since you haven’t been exposed to it before, but it’s possible.” 

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”


End file.
